DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from applicant s abstract) The major objective of this research is to develop a simple, sensitive, and accurate assay method for detection of nitric oxide levels. Nitric oxide is produced in the human body and is important for vasodilation, neurotransmission, and immunity. Although several disease states are associated with abnormal levels of nitric oxide including septic shock, stroke, rheumatoid arthritis, multiple sclerosis, inflammatory bowel disease, pre-eclampsia, and impotence, there are no diagnostic tools available for the in vivo detection of nitric oxide. For this project, rats will be immunized with a novel metal chelating complex capable of scavenging nitric oxide (a Medinox proprietary compound). Monoclonal antibodies capable of recognizing the nitric oxide-scavenger complex will be isolated. These antibodies will be utilized to develop a new immunoassay for nitric oxide levels. If successful, Phase II of this project will adapt the assay for use in detecting nitric oxide levels in patients suffering from many nitric oxide-related inflammatory and infectious diseases.